


圣诞日

by Kesemysaafy



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 言金
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesemysaafy/pseuds/Kesemysaafy
Summary: 言峰神父，生日快乐。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 19





	圣诞日

苏美尔的王在六点时坐起身。日本在下雪，教会的门窗紧紧掩实。床铺被神父整理整齐，没有余温，但是煎蛋的香气和十二月的凉风一同向他扑来。

若是他仍还在幼发拉底河畔执掌权杖，那时的王恐怕会鄙夷这样贱民的生活，然而毕竟千年的风将他改变了。吉尔伽美什安静地坐在床侧，颊侧冰凉冷白的皮肤上有着晨起的燥红，他听见沉而稳的脚步声，伸出赤裸的双臂揽住来人的脖颈。

石英钟摆划过外壳的声音此时清晰可闻，圣诞过后的冬木清晨没有喧嚣和车行，只有如虫蛇爬行般的雪落在穹顶上。安静的雪和初晨，英雄王闭着眼，维持着这个姿势，双臂因为寒冷而冻红着，“今天你醒得很早。”

直到他察觉那个约定俗成的吻落在他鼻尖。

神父看他睁开上一刻还朦胧的睡眼，像一只狮子饱餮完鲜血。那对红宝石也许在十年前也曾如此看当年的自己，如同猎者看准镜后的猎物，然而现在毕竟不同了。他卷卷自己沾了初融雪水的袖口，将双手从英雄王肋下环抱过去，略微使力将他近乎赤裸的身体从温暖的被褥中拔起，“要么起床，早饭已经做好了。要么你可以接着睡一会儿。”

吉尔伽美什摇摇头，澄金色的发顶蹭了蹭他的下巴，“我想喝葡萄汁。”

“这里没有葡萄汁。”

很快餐室里杯盘碰撞的声音传进来，他缓慢地扣着衬衫的扣子，双足在床沿前后摇晃着。

旧的一年还剩下三天。门外那颗被姓远坂的小女孩搬来的圣诞树似乎有点儿价廉，led小灯已经不亮了，被这场不期而至的大雪覆盖在人造绿叶下。“狗呢？”他叼一片涂抹了黄油的吐司，伸出双手从瘦削苍白的指缝间看神父清洗杯盘。言峰绮礼的背脊笔直地被铁灰色大衣包裹着，像一柄黑枪指向天空，神父没有回头，“他一早就出去了，不过你可以去河边找他。”

英雄王像猫一般无声无息地将脸侧贴上神父的背，神父很久没有修剪的黑发已经长至肩头，或许已经能扎辫子了。他用已经温暖的指尖触碰言峰冰冷的侧脸，男人回头，深黑色的瞳仁映出他的倒影，“围巾。”

神父从善如流地像包裹一颗土豆一样缠着他，王用略微愠怒的眼神瞪了他一下，然而那怒火却也很快像阳光下的雪一样消融了，金色的男人推开教会沉重的檀木门，雪和风与冬季的没有温度的阳光一齐洒进祷室，空气中残存着松枝的气味。

他仍然穿着那套机车服。路边的老人惊讶地看着这个在深冬只着单衣的男人踩着雪走向大桥边。新雪下枯枝发出脆响，似一只盲鸟的叫声。

“喂，”熟悉的嗓音从背后不远处传来，接着几声跺脚声，“你在看什么？那是我钓的鱼。”

从者也会在这样的冬天感到寒冷。吉尔伽美什转身，一张放大的面孔在视网上成像，库丘林穿着纯白的羽绒服，冻得鼻尖通红，“哟，这围巾。是那个邪道神父的吧？”

当然，彼此也尚且算是共住同一屋檐下日月长久了，枪兵的这句话绝不是问句，分量和飘落在神父靛蓝色围巾上的一片雪花也相差无几。英雄王把手指伸进那盆漂浮几块碎冰的铁桶里挑逗那只显得有些迷茫的鱼，触须碰上他比水温更冷的手指，很快偏转开来。

“圣诞，是前些天吧。”准确地来说是三天前，他甩甩手，将几颗水珠溅在了库丘林颧骨的皮肤上，“那件衣服是在哪里买的？”

男人大狗似的摇晃脑袋，戴着保暖手套的手搓揉着自己冻得有些僵硬的脸，“不要弄死我的鱼！”他仍是在跺脚，似乎忘记了可以靠魔力取暖，“还有什么是英雄王的宝库里没有的？再说了，那件衣服，是哪件衣服啊？”

吉尔伽美什垂着头，他看见新雪被自己和库丘林的脚印压实。这具身体是完完全全的人类，可只有肉体算是人类而已。尽管库丘林是完完全全的从者，可他们和言峰一起生活着，“魔力”被时间替换成了“食物”。现代的，廉价的便捷的食物，并不属于美索不达米亚或是凯尔特任何一方。这是一种无声无息的深渊，在冬木教会门前虔诚的人流中将怪人伪装成普通人，仿佛他真的只是个叫吉尔伽美什的人类一样。

从某种程度上，他抓起那只可怜的鱼，又在库丘林想要杀死他般凶狠的眼神里将它放回水中，这也是他曾经谋求过的日子。只不过时间过得太久，那种浅薄的愿望早就不属于从者英雄王了。

圣诞树被凛送来的时候，吉尔伽美什还在温暖柔软的床铺里沉沉睡着，库丘林不知何时外出了。言峰开门时，迎接他的首先是一簇僵硬的绿色塑胶针叶，他偏偏头，凛的黑发从这盆圣诞树后露出来。“穗群原的圣诞祭准备的，”少女戴着毛茸茸的猫耳帽，目光有些躲闪，“在家里放那么多没意思，给你们好了。”

神父接过这株沉甸甸的圣诞树，“谢谢，”他刚出声，少女的脚步就已经远去了，似乎是不愿意久留的样子。枪兵懒洋洋的拖腔伴着房檐砖石撞击鞋跟，“喂——那小姑娘真是别扭。”

言峰没有看他，转身将木门踹开把这株鲜艳过分的人造品放进教会大厅。今天是平安夜，长椅和唱诗台旁的经台都无人造访，如果通了电，繁杂缠绕在树冠上的彩色小灯就会一明一灭的闪烁起来，像吉尔伽美什爱吃的马卡龙。库丘林惊讶地：“你起得这么早？”

头发睡得乱糟糟的王不理会枪兵的质问，手指捻着树顶上那颗充了气的五角星，拽拽不会响的铃铛，“谁送来的？”

“凛。她说这是学园祭剩下的圣诞树。”神父凑近看树上的饰品，有拐杖糖、蝴蝶结和彩色气球，“嗤，”库丘林在背后出声，“远坂家那小姑娘一点谎也不会撒。再不然我都得怀疑她那身圣诞装是给谁穿的了。”

言峰瞥他一眼，看见吉尔伽美什若有所思地低下头。

“圣诞节，也叫耶诞日。除了商业节日以外，更重要的意义是庆祝耶稣诞生的日子。”言峰感到自己后颈伸长的黑发被一双手拢起，他继续道：“出生是受难之始。耶稣用自己的血换取信祂的信徒的福报。”

英雄王盯着窗外，他看见自己和父亲的合照被吉尔伽美什抓在手里，然而王的目光并不落在上面，而是穿过阴暗无光的灰蒙天空投射到地平线。“绮礼，”金色的王用手摩挲镜框里青年稚嫩的脸，那双瞳仁相较如今更加沉黑，如同冬季的杉木林那般了无生趣，“你们的‘圣经’里说真神是三位一体的？”

言峰站起身，把相框倒扣在桌上，“是的，吉尔伽美什。”

他应答这个问题，明知无此必要。

雪落在他脸上时他醒了，背后是纳骨堂坚硬冰冷的长椅。他从长椅上坐起身，看见通过回廊的门开着，门外摇曳橙黄的火光。言峰摸摸脸，双手宽大有力，肌肉和掌纹的轮廓都清晰显然，并不存在水，或者雪。他活动下僵硬的脖子和肩颈，推开半掩着的门，温暖柔软的明黄光芒照进了他乌木般的双眼，库丘林叼着根蛋卷，脑袋上扣着一顶看起来滑稽至极的圣诞帽——红色，白色，蓝色。

神父将目光转至他处，英雄王不在，然而一阵急促的脚步声凑过来。“圣诞快乐！”男孩抱着中年人的臂膀，穿着驯鹿装用头上人造的鹿角蹭他，嘴角挂着白蔷薇般的微笑。库丘林在一旁扯扯头上的圣诞帽，“蠢极了，”库兰的猛犬支着腮帮，嘴里是咀嚼碎屑的沙沙声，“我可从没庆祝过耶稣的生日。”

变成孩子的吉尔伽美什用他光裸在寒冬里的大腿去蹭言峰的脸颊，他被抱起来时小声地嘲笑了库丘林的蠢模样，接着掰过言峰的脸来：“绮礼，我知道的，”男孩的头顶仿佛有一圈光晕，和壁画上的小天使颇有几分神似，“今天是你的生日。生日快乐！”

“圣诞已经过了，吉尔伽美什。你不怕冷么？”

“不，”孩子模样的英雄王跳过了他的质疑，猩红色的大眼睛眯起来，用气声在他耳边道，“就这么抱着我。现在我应该很温暖吧？”

他们在偏殿的耳堂里做爱。这张窗的床铺上沾染的全是久未打扫的陈旧气味，落地窗上爬满了蛛网，雪悄无声息地落在窗外。蜡烛被点燃了，可是火光熹微摇晃着，只映得出重叠的影子。孩童的短裙和毛绒绒的帽子让他想起前些天来送圣诞树的远坂，下一刻英雄王柔软、带着些婴儿肥的脸颊贴上他的，白皙又细嫩的双手遮住他的双眼，“既然要变回来，那变作孩子的意义是什么”这种话换作十年前的言峰绮礼可能会毫不犹豫地问出口，可如今的神父已经不会再作如此愚蠢的措辞了。“这是魔力的浪费，”他感受到跨坐在腰腹间骤然增加的重量，随即被如同蛇信般溜进口腔的舌堵住。

英雄王不着寸缕，舔了舔嘴角泛着光的水渍，用比秋季的云更柔软的眼神注视他：“这叫‘Romantic’。换言之，不是浪费，而是浪漫，绮礼，这是你需要学习的。”

吉尔伽美什喜爱在性爱中占据主导地位，虽然他并不总是这么做。紧绷的内壁纳进神父的阴茎，在那里湿软而柔韧的肌肉包裹着他，英雄王似乎有意般扣紧他的双手在干燥的床单上，言峰从善如流地放松身体，他几乎不在性爱中驳吉尔伽美什的意。滑腻的骨肉贴近他只穿着灰色衬衫的胸口，在那里听不到心跳声，但此刻却因吉尔伽美什的动作而变得温暖。英雄王的脸侧变得绯红，睫毛扑闪着，红玻璃般的眼睛盯着神父眼中自己的镜像，“这是不是一种母胎回归？绮礼，本王的体内舒服吗？”

他坐起身，看到吉尔伽美什因姿势改变而难耐地哼出声，脚腕扣在他腰间紧了紧，“是的，”神父缓慢地施加力量，单纯就肉体而言吉尔伽美什并不占任何体型上的优势，言峰的影子缓缓罩上他的，“尽管我并不记得我母亲的子宫内到底是什么模样。”

这个金发的从者喜爱疼痛的性爱，这是言峰熟知的。虽然他们的第一次——如果那也能称之为性爱的话，在地下酒窖老旧的皮沙发上，身旁是一堆饮空而乱糟糟的酒瓶。“好孩子。”十多年前，英雄王张开双腿，像引诱夏娃摘果的蛇那般对年轻的代行者敞开身体，如同淫邪却温柔的教母一般教导他的动作。现在的吉尔伽美什仍旧眼神不动地望着他，嘴角是无法吞咽的唾液，双手揽着神父坚实的背脊，“你…想到、什么…绮礼？”

吉尔伽美什呼吸凌乱，身体内嵌入的东西像桩一般将他钉在上头难以自持，言峰绮礼早不是那个只会机械遵循他指令的小男孩，他在数十年的磨合中被神父打磨成了最适合彼此的容器，根本无法抵抗熟稔的肉欲如潮水般袭来。言峰翘着嘴角，将此刻无暇顾及其他的英雄王和记忆中那个执掌教鞭的导师作了番比较，吉尔伽美什揪住他的头发，叼着垂下来的十字架将走神的神父扯近：“不要走神！”

他伏下身，用双臂支撑着吉尔伽美什整个人的重量，将他的后背靠在那扇落地窗上。室温让蓝玻璃晕出一层水汽，吉尔伽美什惊叫起来，肉壁讨好似的紧紧缠绕着他，整个人因寒冷和激动而四肢发红，虬结的金发遮罩在眼帘前，他凑上前同他接吻。

粘稠的水声和英雄王控制不住而溢出的喘息声被大雪隔绝在教会里，吉尔伽美什直到手指脱力般地颤抖才放开对神父的索取。他们保持着交合的姿势侧卧在床铺上，王平息着胸口的起伏，玩笑似的勾着神父的头发，言峰将手环在他腰间。

“圣诞是你们的上帝的诞日。绮礼，据说天使是中性的，那么‘上帝’是否也是中性的？”流着三分之二神血的王俯下身，对上神父微笑着的眼睛，他伸出仍残留着从者余温的双手捧起那张闪烁着欲望和温情的脸，“我早已不信仰祂。”

王用纤长的五指自喉口划下，来到腹部时他将双手覆盖在上方，“那么真神的诞生日也是圣诞。你所信奉的伪神却是真实的欲望。”神父的伪神笑得肆无忌惮，“可喜可贺啊！绮礼，你的生日就是又一次圣诞日！”

在此日诞生的言峰也把手重叠在金发从者的手上，他并不否认这话语的内容，只无声地微笑着。


End file.
